Deseo de media noche
by ToryKoustark0710
Summary: "Este es un fic de Membresía de del Grupo Ladies Kou Oficial" hola! pensé que no iba a subirlo pero... no me pude resistir, espero que mi fic gane!, pero suerte a todos los participantes, XD :v :3 **los personajes no me pertenecen (obvio), son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi**
DESEO DE MEDIA NOCHE

(PAREJA: MINA & YATEN)

-media noche…-susurré

El aire es cálido, entrando por la ventana de mi habitación, cielo despejado, se puden ver perfectamente las estrellas, planetas y la luna, una controladora luna, así siempre son las noches en Kinmoku, realmente no me importa pero… Soledad… A pesar de estar en compañía de mi querida Princesa y mis hermanas, la soledad se siente en el aire… Una voz me susurra al oido, diciendo el nombre de la Diosa de Venus…

-"ha pasado mucho tiempo, exactamente, 10 años… Y jamás pude decirte lo que en verdad siento…"-giro, puedo ver el rostro de Fighter…

-"aún esta despierta… está pensando en ella…"-pensé.

Sus lagrimas empiezan a salir, una expresión de dolor y sufrimiento se dibuja en su rostro, por alguna razón, tambien tengo esa expresión, no quiero que se de cuenta de que yo también sufro, no le digo nada… Volteo a ver a Maker, ella sigue en su escritorio, con un brazalete. Hace unos dias, varias piedras azules cayeron en el planeta, supusimos que eran del planeta Mercurio, ya que siempre se están cayendo, Maker al verlas, las recogió e hizo un brazalete, nos dijo que eran como el cabello de esa chica…

Alcanzé a ver que tambien lloraba…

-"nosotras sufrimos por el amor que nunca quizimos tener… nosotras tenemos la culpa por rechazar a esas dulces niñas… Mina era impertinente, ruidosa y algo molesta, pero era muy linda, tierna, cariñosa, era amable y siempre luchó por sus sueños y sus amigas…"

Al pensar en todas sus caracteristicas, me sonrojé violentamente.

-¿Healer?-susurró Fighter

Me hize la dormida.

-sucia, está soñando algo erótico de seguro…

-NO ES CIERTO!-grité molesta

-shhhh!- nos cayó Maker-la Princesa y el pueblo están durmiendo, hagan menos ruido-susurró molesta-vuelvan a dormir

-Maker, deja de ver ese brazalete, pareces una acosadora o algo asi…-interrumpió Fighter

-y lo dice la persona que siempre observa la luna, que tiene un mechon de pelo de "alguien" y espia cuando tiene la oportunidad-dije molestandola

-tu no te quedas atrás hermanita, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de que tienes un antifáz de Sailor V?, lo tienes bajo la almuada y cundo tienes tiempo, te le quedas viendo y lo besas…

-NO ES CIERTO!-grité furiosa

-Shhh!, Fighter, Healer, cállense

-Aún así, todas lloramos…-me cubrí la boca y me maldije

Se me quedaron viendo y asintieron con culpa.

-yo lo hago en el aniversario de bodas de Bombón y "el principe de pacotilla de la tierra"…- dijo Fighter mientras lloraba en silencio.

-yo en el aniversario de Amy y ese guardian de Endimyon…-dijo Maker apenada.

-¿Zoicite?- pregunté pensando en cambiar de conversacion

Ella asintió y despues me miraron.

-¿Qué?

-tú tienes que decir ahora-dijo Fighter, poniendo sus manos en la cadera en forma de tetera

Di un suspiro y dije.

-el aniversario de bodas… mi querida Venus y ese anciano con pelo plateado…

-¿te refieres a Kunsite?-dijo Fighter

-¿A quién más?...

Maker se levantó del escritorio, tomó el brazalete

-vengan… vístanse con los trajes que usamos en la tierra y tomen sus cosas de "acosadoras"- se referia a nuestras pertenecias más "sagradas", sacó del closet los trajes y los lanzó al pie de cama de cada una.

-¿los tenias escondidos?-dijo Fighter

-no molestes y pontelo

-pero…son de hombre y es muy noche…-repliqué

-Healer, hay algo que deben ver…-dijo Maker

Nos vestimos, nos pusimos los trajes, y seguimos a Maker. Salimos de la habitación com muchísimo cuidado, para que no nos eschuchara nadie, recorrimos los pasillos del castillo, hasta salir. Estando afuera, caminamos por los jardines, a medida de que caminabamos, rosas de la tierra, aparecían, eran de muchos colores, tome una color amarillo, Fighter una color rojo y Maker una verde.

Llegamos a una parte que jamás habiamos visto Fighter y yo, árboles color caramelo con hojas naranjas, un lago cristalino, y muchísimas rosas, era como un pequeño bosque, en medio, un círculo de marmol, con los símbolos de todas las sailor scouts, y en el centro, una luna creciente, supuse que era de Sailor Moon, pero solo pude fijar mi vista en el de Venus.

-Maker… ¿Qué es esto?-interrogué señalando el circulo

-no estaba aquí… yo quería mostrarles el lugar, no esto.

-¿será un peligro?- preguntó Fighter

-no, creo saber que es…de acuerdo con lo que leí… esto solo aparece cuando todas o una sailor scout no orginaria del planeta, llega…-dijo Maker dudosa

-¿podemos saber quien vino?-preguntó Fighter

-para eso necesitamos ser humanos otra vez

-¿por qué?

-es una regla creo…

-¿crees?-pregunté

-NO LO SÉ, SOLO HAGANLO!- gritó Maker.

-ok, ok ya lo hacemos…-dijo asustada Fighter

Cuando estabamos convertidas en hombre-humano, Taiki nos dijo que teniamos que tomarnos de las manos para saberlo, entonces, la sailor que haya venido, brillaría su símbolo.

Al hacerlo, los símbolos de Mina, Amy y Serena brillaron, despues de unos segundos, dejaron de brillar, nos soltamos y nos vimos.

-Taiki…- susurraba una voz

-Seiya..

-Yaten…

Volteamos a ver y eran ellas, las bellas chicas que conocimos, las chicas que nos traían locos, locos de amor… El primero en reaccionar fue Seiya.

-BOMBÓN!- corrió a su lado y la abrazó

Despues, Taiki se acercó a Amy, (que estaba sonrojada), y la abrazó con fuerza, le dijo unas cosas al oido que hicieron que se sonrojara a mas no poder.

Cminé lentamente hasta Mina, la miré a los ojos y le di un beso, un calido beso, jamás había besado a nadie, pero sabía como hacerlo, ella se impactó un poco al principio, despues me correspondió. Colocó sus brazos tras mi nuca y yo la apreté contra mi pecho, tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire.

-Mina, Mina Aino…Te amo, te amo con locura, te amo muchísimo, te amo con la intensidad de mil soles… más, te amo como el día ama a la noche, te amo más que a la vida misma…

Al decir esto, todos me miraron con asombro, Seiya me miró y despues a Serena.

-Bombón, te amo… te amo muchisimo, estoy loco por ti, quiero rescatarte, ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, inclusive puedo sacrificar mi vida, todo por ti… yo Fighter, siento que no es mi misíon, pero... Yo Seiya, siento una emoción extraña… quisiera que me correspondieras… ahora… si no puedo ser alo más que sólo un amigo, quiero que en un rincón de tu corazón, me guardes…

Taiki tomó valor y se dirigió a Amy.

-Amy… a pesar de que nunca pude conocerte a profundidad, todo el tiempo que tuve el honor de conocerte, fuiste la chica que se clavó en mi corazón, nunca pude sacarte de ms pensamientos, eres la dueña de mi corazón, eres la persona mas increible que he conocido… Y te amo, te amo con locura, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti…

Todos guardamos silencio, segundos despues, volvimos a verlas y recibimos una cachetada… un muy fuete cachetada, nos miramos unos a los otros sin entender, hasta que Serena nos explico con lagrimas.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora?!, maldita sea, nosotras esperamos su regreso y jamás pasó, tuvimos que conformarnos con personas que jamás quisimos, jamás fuimos felices, todo por su culpa!

-yo también te amo!, jamás regresaron, dias y noche llorando en silencio con un futuro que quisimos al principio… pero ya no…-dijo Amy furiosa

-así es, Yaten, quise que regresáras, es horrible soportar a personas con quien no tienes nada en común…!- me gritó Mina mientras lloraba.

Se me partía el corazón verlas a todas así, nunca me imagine que por gallinas, jamás pensamos que ellas nos necesitarían, siempre lucharon por su futuro…

Miré a Seiya quien estaba de rodillas, llorando como un niño pequeño, gritandole a Serena que lo perdonara y que él la amaba, que le diera una oportunidad, ella con una gota en la cabeza, le decia que si pero el no paraba, entonces, ella le dio un beso y paró.

-Mina, mi diosa de Venus… te prometo, te juro que si te qudas a mi lado, jamás, nunca, te dejaré sola, aunque tu lo quieras, nada me alejará de ti, porque yo cambiaría todo por ti… de alguien cerrado y frío a lo que tu quisieras, sería todo, te daría todo, pero por favor… quedate a mi lado…- comenzé a llorar, ella tomó mi rostro y me besó.

-claro que si… sabía que caerías ante la gran Diosa Mina Aino!- comenzó a reirse y me volvió a besar.

-me darías una oportunidad?... yo… ya no puedo decir nada que ellos no hayan dicho… pero si lo multiplicas por 1000, sabras que eso solo es un décimo de todo lo que yo te amo…

Amy se sonrojó y se lanzó a los brazos de Taiki, nosotros lo vimos y una gota salió.

-ñoños…-susurré

-Yaten!

-perdón mi Diosa.

-yo lo iba a decir primero…

Tomé su rostro y lo uní con el mio en un cálido y tierno beso.

-ahora soy solo tuyo, de nadie más, te amo…

-y yo te amo a ti, tu eres mi vida, el aire que respiro

-gracias por escogerme a mi…

-y ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Volví a besarla, jamás me cansaría de ella, despues de todo, la amo, estoy loco por ella, ahora, por fin, sería feliz, saqué el antifáz y lo coloqué en su rostro.

-"ya no somos Fighter, Healer o Maker, ahora sólo somos nosotros, ustedes son quienes deben ser, no queremos a las Sailor, queremos de quienes nos enamoramos, ya no tendremos un futuro planeado, viviremos el presente, esperando que el futuro nos sorprenda…"


End file.
